Algo mejor
by mESTEFANIAb
Summary: Uno, desea ser algo más que sólo "eso". Pero cometió un grave error… El otro, teme involucrarse. Demasiado ha sufrido. Y ademas, sabe que merece algo mejor… (Harry x Draco)


**Titulo: Algo mejor.**

 **Resumen:**

 **Uno, desea ser algo más que sólo "eso". Pero cometió un grave error…**

 **El otro, teme involucrarse. Demasiado ha sufrido. Y ademas, sabe que merece algo mejor…**

 **Nota de autor:**

 **El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos, sólo la trama de esta historia. Y obviamente, no recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Hay diálogos en los que me centro en lo que dicen y otros en las reacciones, hago la diferencia. Los pensamientos están en cursiva. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

El joven miraba incrédulo, la escena que tenía delante de sus ojos…

Sobre una amplia cama, se encontraba retozando una pareja. La joven era cubierta por la sábana casi en su totalidad, sin embargo se podía apreciar su rostro sereno. En cambio, la tela no fue tan generosa al cubrir al joven que se encontraba a la derecha, ya que sólo le cubría hasta la cintura; exponiendo aquel torso ajado, maltratado y surcado por extensas cicatrices…

El testigo involuntario sentía que estaba demás y quiso irse sin alertar a los durmientes de su presencia. Más no tuvo suerte, porque Morfeo en ese momento abandonó a Harry Potter…

 **¡Draco!... Yo… perdóname…_** El héroe del mundo mágico se vio a si mismo a través de los ojos de Draco Malfoy, y sintió asco de su persona. Su mente lo atormentaba con preguntas que no tenían respuesta…

" _¿Cómo pude hacer algo así?"_

" _¿Por qué hice esto?"_

Espero gritos, tal vez un golpe y miles de insultos. Lo espero todo, menos la sonrisa comprensiva que estaba recibiendo…

Draco le miraba compasivo, mientras la tenue sonrisa se iba diluyendo en sus labios.

 **_Perdóname, debí avisarte que vendría… Lo que sucede es que hoy salí temprano porque están desinfectando mi sector… Ya me voy, no te preocupes… Volveré en una hora.**

Y sin más, la esbelta figura se dirigió hacia la salida. La cabellera nívea se despidió ondeando, de aquel que se dignó al fin a elevar su mirada. No por valentía, sino por aquellas palabras.

Confundido, porque no pudo vislumbrar ni enojo o pena.

Confundido, porque no entendía ni la reacción de que se fue, ni su propio comportamiento.

Confundido, incrédulo y odiándose a sí mismo.

 **_Draco…**

"El niño que vivió y venció", suspiro abatido. Hacía años que la desesperanza no anidaba en su corazón, por ello, había olvidado lo cruel de esa sensación…

El cúmulo de sentimientos era enorme...

" _¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué había engañado así a su pareja? ¿Por qué Draco no le reclamó el haberlo encontrado así? ¿Qué clase de juego perverso del destino era ese? ¿Por qué, una y mil veces, por qué_

 _?"_

Entre monosílabos, Harry y Ginny, se despidieron. Él no se permitió odiarla, se odiaba más a sí mismo. Algo en su mirada hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja se quebrara. Entendió que había sido un error pedir consuelo en los brazos de su ex-pareja. Él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, y los dos estaban arrepentidos. Pero ninguno dijo nada…

Harry se vistió y espero sentado en la pequeña sala, mientras recordaba como había terminado dándole la llave de su hogar, al que fuera su mayor enemigo en el colegio…

 **_ Flashback _**

El mundo mágico lo decidió por él, como casi todo en su vida. Harry hizo, lo que se supone que debía hacer…

Fue auror y a pesar de su corta edad, pronto llegó a tener un alto cargo. Su vida. Su accionar en el trabajo. Todo en él, suponía un modelo a seguir. Pero, pronto esa vida se desmoronó frente a sus ojos. Su novia le dejó, por no prestarle la debida atención que merecía y necesitaba. Él no la juzgó, sabía que ella tenía razón. Él no sentía ese ardor que llaman lujuria, ni por ella ni por nadie. Hasta ese día…

Fue todo un descubrimiento, encontrar a Draco Malfoy en una reunión oficial del ministro Kingsley. Fue todo un descubrimiento, que aquel cuerpo de pecado, despertaba en él la parte de su anatomía que estaba encerraba en su pantalón. Ni hablar, al darse cuenta que sus gustos eran compartidos por ese deleite andante. Sin embargo, su cargo implicaba cierto comportamiento. Las normas hicieron que no le dirigiera la palabra por casi un año, hasta que lo vio en el peor estado en el que jamás lo pudiera encontrar…

 **_¡San Potter! ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Ese nido de pájaros que tienes en la cabeza, es visible desde el espacio! ¡Ja ja ja!**

El estado de ebriedad del joven secretario general de salud, era evidente. Draco, había estado bebiendo demasiado y por demasiadas razones. Había sido promovido, se había divorciado, había enterrado a su madre y tres meses después a su padre. La empresa que heredó de su familia estaba en quiebra, pero debido a sus habilidades comerciales, había fundado su propia empresa y en primer trimestre se había vuelto rico tan sólo con las utilidades… Muchas alegrías y muchas tristezas, le pasaron una densa factura. Y Draco tomó una copa por cada una de ellas…

Harry estaba consternado por el estado en el que lo encontró, indignado con el par de libidinosos que lo manoseaban, y fúrico con los supuestos amigos del rubio que sólo se dedicaban a observar. El héroe del mundo mágico, tomó la mano del joven Malfoy mientras repartía miradas asesinas e insultos a diestra y siniestra. Cuando salió de aquel bar, lo arrastró hasta un callejón oscuro donde pudo desaparecerse con él. Harry sabía que en ese estado, el rubio no llegaría muy lejos. Y el único lugar seguro, en ese momento, resultó ser su propio hogar. Grave error. La tentación fue demasiada para el moreno. Y el héroe, irremediablemente cayó…

A esa noche, le siguieron muchas más. No hubo ninguna queja por parte de ninguno de los dos…

El sexo era increíble y las fantasías eran cabalmente cumplidas. Todas y cada una de ellas. Sin preguntas, sin negarse a nada y siempre disponibles…

 **_ Fin del flashback _**

Draco llegó al apartamento, poco después del medio día. Sus movimientos, podían competir con los de un gato que camina por la cornisa de un rascacielos.

 **_¿Tienes fuerzas para seguir?...**

La voz de Draco, siempre fue sensual. Harry, no tuvo ni tiempo ni oportunidad de reponerse, de ese beso que siempre callaba todas sus quejas.

Salvajemente, el rubio en su agarre besaba todo del moreno mientras lo arrastraba al baño. Draco terminó de quitarse la ropa, tiempo después de que el agua empezara a correr. Harry ya repuesto del ataque del rubio, lo besaba con la misma intensidad. Sin tiempo a pensar o detenerse, los dos experimentaron la dureza ajena. Harry en su mano y Draco en su muslo izquierdo. El vapor de la ducha los envolvía y Draco, empujando ligeramente los hombros del moreno hacia abajo, guió la boca de Harry hasta su entrepierna. El rubio oculto su rostro en la lluvia, mientras el placer lo consumía. Harry engullía la hombría pacientemente, tortuosamente. Ambos extasiados, ante la presencia del otro. Lo que Harry no pudo tragar, el agua se lo llevó. Y sin lamentar la pérdida, fue en busca de la boca que lo llamaba. El beso era demandante, sofocante, y las lenguas luchaban por dominar al contrincante. Finalmente, la lucha terminó cuando Draco le regaló al moreno la visión celestial de sus firmes glúteos. A Harry, le ordenaron no ser tierno y eso lo hizo vacilar un poco, pero la urgencia y los gemidos que lo enloquecían, pudo más. Luego de la brutal primera estocada, ambos amantes fueron deslizándose poco a poco, hasta apoyar sus rodillas en el frío cerámico. Las embestidas que le siguieron a esta acción, fueron duras y violentas. El concierto obsceno de jadeos y caderas chocando entre sí, inundó el apartamento. Cuando el acto culminó y se separaron, el agua nuevamente se llevó toda prueba que no estuviera impresa en el cansancio de los jóvenes. El agua seguía corriendo, cuando Harry abrazó la masa temblorosa, en la que se había convertido Draco.

 **_Eso fue intenso, león…**

La sonrisa pícara del rubio hizo que Harry, le correspondiera igual.

Después de algunos minutos y de recuperar el aliento. Ambos, se encaminaron hacia la cama. Harry, no tuvo tiempo de asociar esa cama con lo sucedido en la mañana ya que Draco se desplomó sobre ella sin mayor preámbulo. El auror tuvo que seguirle y mientras le observaba dormir, pensaba en el poco tiempo que le había tomado enamorarse no sólo del cuerpo que dormía a su lado sino también del alma de aquel ser. De esa alma combativa, que sacrificó todo por su familia. Que luchó al límite de sus principios, sólo para caer y levantarse en un mundo que no lo quería. Un alma que luchaba sin cansancio ni tregua, contra un mundo de prejuicios que amenazaba su vida y la de sus seres queridos. Un alma que lo perdió todo y lo reconstruyó desde sus cenizas.

" _¿Cómo no amarlo, si era tan sencillo era enamorarse de él?_ "

No lo merecía y ahora lo merecía menos, porque le había traicionado…

Dos horas después, los ojos grises volvieron a iluminar al mundo. Harry absorto en sus pensamientos, ignoraba que era observado…

 **_Mañana será un día difícil. El papeleo que no se completó hoy, más los informes de junta… Lo siento león, pero no podre quedarme esta noche…**

Draco hablaba con dulzura mientras deslizaba su mano, dibujando figuras extrañas en el abdomen del moreno. Éste detuvo las caricias y miro fijamente a los ojos de color tormenta. Necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba decirle cómo fueron las cosas, los recuerdos volvieron a estallar pulsando su pecho...

 **_Lo que pasó esta mañana con Ginny… Yo necesito que sepas que lo siento… No sé porque pasó o qué diablos pasó realmente. Yo no la amo. Debes creerme… Perdóname por favor…**

En ese momento el moreno ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada y traicioneras lágrimas nacieron de sus ojos color esmeralda…

 **_ Flashback _**

Ginny le había citado luego del trabajo porque necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba un amigo… La pobre chica ya había sufrido antes por las infidelidades de su prometido y ya estaba harta. Dean Thomas con el pasar de los años, se había vuelto cada vez más descarado y hacía cada vez menos, por ocultar sus aventuras.

 **_Harry, ya no puedo más…**

La joven tenía el alma destrozada, sus ojeras provocan dolor y desazón en todo aquel que la veía.

Las copas comenzaron a desfilar delante de ellos y para cuando el auror quiso detenerse, ya era tarde. Ebrio, fue conducido por su amiga, hasta su casa… y de ahí, hasta su cama...

 **_ Fin flashback _**

Draco le miraba con tristeza y con un movimiento suave, lo abrazó comprensivamente. Sintiéndose protegido, Harry se tranquilizó un poco. El muchacho albino, limpió las lágrimas del moreno con sus pulgares, siempre mirándolo con ternura…

 **_No tienes que disculparte, no me debes explicaciones, no hay nada entre nosotros…**

 **_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo?... ¡NO ENTIENDO!... Yo quiero ser algo más que esto… Ser alguien en tu vida…**

La mirada de Draco, fue demasiado abrumadora para el héroe y el coraje le hizo llorar nuevamente, pero las manos que le rodeaban, lo obligaron a permanecer quieto.

 **_Eso no puede ser, y lo sabes…**

 **_¿Por qué?... Te amo… ¡¿Maldita sea, por qué no?!**

La voz de Draco era calma y su mirada se tornó dolorosamente inexpresiva.

La pena comenzó a ahogarle y Harry hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por entender al ser que le acariciaba.

 **_Porque sentiste que me engañabas… Harry, a pesar de que me dices que me amas, eres capaz de traicionarme. Te lo pregunto aquí y ahora… ¿No merezco algo mejor?**

El joven empresario dio por terminada la discusión. El jefe de aurores, se había quedado sin más argumentos por los cuales podía atreverse siquiera a objetar…

Durante dos meses, los encuentros siguieron sucediendo. Draco conservaba la llave del hogar de Harry y éste, secretamente, comenzó a vigilar sin tregua a su rubia obsesión…

" _Desde el comienzo, desde aquella vez que me desperté con la madre de todas las resacas… En sus brazos... No quise estar con nadie más..."_

A Draco Malfoy no se le podía considerar promiscuo, pero tampoco estaba atado a nadie. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, cuando y con quien lo desease. Sin embargo, nada ni nadie lo llenaba como su antiguo némesis. Ya que el sexo era increíble, sus pensamientos frecuentemente lo transportaban al calor de su amante. Así fue desde el principio, sólo sexo, pero ahora se estaba transformando en algo más… Su adicción, su droga, y su secreto. Nadie debía saberlo. Sus cargos, implicaban un gran conflicto de intereses. El mundo mágico no aprobaría jamás, que un exmortífago seduzca a su héroe. Pero el mayor de sus miedos, el que lo paralizaba y no le dejaba respirar, no era ese. Era el simple y llano hecho, de que su corazón pudiera latir por alguien más que él mismo. El amor en sí, era lo que le producía temor. Perdió demasiado, luchó sabiéndose perdedor y pagó el precio con trozos de su propia alma. Estaba cansado de pelear. Draco Malfoy, a pesar de haber sobrevivido, se negaba a vivir. Seguía siendo el chiquillo temeroso de la mano de su padre, y de la opinión de su familia...

Todas las mañanas, el joven empresario atendía con profesionalismo su trabajo como secretario general en el área de salud. Su carrera como medimago era intachable, pero fue su dinero el que le permitió comprar las influencias, que no objetaron cuando fue promovido al puesto que ostentaba. Estaba impreso en sus venas, fue criado así, nació para moverse en "ese ambiente". Antes de que Harry Potter le diese un lugar en su casa, en su mesa y en su cama, Draco sólo utilizaba la mansión para dormir. No había lugar libre de malos recuerdos allí, por lo que a la hora de la comida, comía en lujosos restaurantes o en su propia oficina. Ahora comía en el apartamento de su amante, a veces acompañado, a veces solo…

Cerca de la media tarde, Draco se despertó con un terrible dolor en su brazo derecho y su cabeza estaba apoyada al regazo del auror Ronald Weasley…

 **_ ¡Bienvenido a la lucidez! ¿Cómo te sientes hurón?**

 **_ ¡Qué demonios! ¿Qué pasó?**

 **_Hubo una explosión… Estamos atrapados… Te encontré hace veinte minutos.**

 **_ ¿Hay otros heridos? ¿Estás bien?**

 **_ ¿Quién eres y hiciste con Draco Malfoy?**

 **_No estoy para chistes… ¡Contesta!**

 **_Tranquilo, sólo estamos tú y yo. El resto fue por ayuda, ya se están haciendo las averiguaciones correspondientes. Yo me quedé contigo porque se ha colocado una barrera en el edificio. Sabes cómo es esto, se barajan todas las posibilidades…**

 **_ ¿Un atentado? ¿Eso es lo que pasó?**

 **_Siéndote franco, lo dudo. Pienso más bien en un desafortunado accidente. La explosión fue en el área muggle… ¿Me ayudas con mi mano? Creo que me rompí la muñeca…**

 **_ ¡Listo!... Ya que estamos bien los dos, bueno, tú mandas.**

 **_Debo quedarme aquí contigo, hasta que llegue mi supervisor… Sabes de quien te hablo, ¿no?**

 **_Tengo una idea… Ven, sentémonos allí, ya no quiero estar en el suelo.**

 **_Seré sincero contigo. No sé si ha ocurrido o si ocurre algo entre tú y mi amigo, pero es claro que te ama... No juegues con él, o no respondo…**

 **_No sé de qué estás hablando comadreja, creo que te has golpeado la cabeza, yo puedo conseguirte un turno con un colega amigo si quieres…**

 **_ ¡No me jodas Draco! ¡Hablo en serio! Harry no me ha dicho nada, pero no sólo son sospechas mías, también está mi hermana en todo esto… No sé porque te cuento esto, pero hace dos meses, mi hermana fue a llorarle a Harry porque su prometido le metió los cuernos otra vez… En fin, se pasaron de copas y ella se lo llevó a la cama. Obvio que no paso nada. Mi hermana, pensó que si se desnudaba y se acostaba con él, Harry volvería con ella. No lo hizo de mala, solo quería la oportunidad de probarse a sí misma que podía desintoxicarse de Dean. Las cosas no salieron bien, Harry estaba muy arrepentido. Ginny, me dijo que le parecía que Harry salía con alguien, porque prácticamente la echó de su casa. No sólo eso, no le ha vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Por eso yo comencé a vigilarlo más de cerca… Draco, ¿crees que es muy "difícil" para cualquier auror seguirte hasta grimmauld place?**

 **_Weasley, creo que estás confundiendo las cosas…**

 **_ ¡No confundo una mierda Malfoy! Te lo repito, no sé si pasa algo serio entre ustedes o no. ¡Sólo ten la certeza, que te arrancare las pelotas si lo lastimas!**

 **_ ...**

Harry, despertó de su siesta poco antes de las 16hs. Ese día no trabajaba doble jornada. Mientras se dirigía a la ducha, noto un pañuelo de seda verde tirado en el suelo. No pudo evitar sonreír, al recordar el cómo había llegado a ese rincón. Pronto, la sonrisa fue reemplazada por un leve sollozo. Su relación, ya no daba para más. Sentía angustia, coraje, pánico, ansiedad y dolor. Todo junto y al mismo tiempo. Temblaba, por el llanto que se hizo insostenible. Temblaba, por que llegaría el día en el que su amante encontraría a alguien más. Alguien mejor que él.

Los celos, a veces lo consumían al punto de quitarle el hambre y las ganas de dormir. Por esa razón, cada espacio libre que tenía el rubio, él debía ocuparlo. Debía hacerlo, o alguien más lo ocuparía. Hizo coincidir sus horarios, puso hechizos de monitoreo en su casa, hacía hasta lo que no debe hacerse... Si , Harry Potter, amenazó de muerte a un pobre diablo por prestarle demasiada atención a _**su**_ Draco. Ya no podía mas, Draco no era suyo, y nunca lo fue. Debía aprender a vivir sin él…

De repente, un patronus se presentó ante sus ojos. Su amigo le dijo que había ocurrido un accidente en el wizengamot…

 **_Ron, ¡encuentra a Draco! ¡Encuéntralo y quédate con él! ¡No se te ocurra dejarlo, voy para allá!**

El auror corría por los pasillos, mientras otros se le unieron en la carrera. Todos le daban informes de lo sucedido. Todos le hablaban, pero él no los escuchaba. En su mente, sólo había espacio para unos ojos grises y cabellos que resplandecían como el sol.

" _Por favor, que Ron lo haya encontrado. Por favor, que esté bien. Seguiré siendo una sombra en su vida, ¡no me importa! No puedo vivir sin él… ¡no puedo!"_

Después de todo, Ron, había acertado. Fue un accidente. Se hizo el papeleo correspondiente y se mandó a todo el mundo a su casa. Más de uno, rogó por que ocurrieran más seguido ese tipo de accidentes…

Desde el preciso instante en el que llegaron al apartamento, Draco y Harry, se devoraron mutuamente. El acto fue frenético y desesperado. Ninguno se detuvo a pensar por qué. Ninguno supo siquiera quien comenzó, pero esta vez fue Draco, quien le venció la pulseada a su propio cansancio… y se dedicó a observar y pensar. Cuando el moreno se despertó, sus sentidos se alarmaron. Conocía esa mirada, entró en pánico e inmediatamente quiso huir. El portador de su corazón lo detuvo, al notar sus intenciones.

 **_No huyas Harry…**

Harry cerró los ojos, no sólo por contener el llanto que pugnaba por salir, si no porque sabía que el golpe sería muy duro…

 **_Te amo, león…**

Draco besó, por primera vez en su vida, sin temor a perder. Sin temor al futuro. Sin miedo a nada.

Dos años después, más específicamente, el día del cumpleaños número treinta de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Harry James Potter se encontraba en la oficina de su mejor amigo tomando un reconfortable café…

 **_ ¿Recuerdas cuando, hace un par de años atrás, me dijiste lo que pasaba entre el hurón y tú?**

 **_No le llames así…**

 **_Si, si, como sea. El punto es que, el día del accidente, tuve una interesante charla con él… Te imaginarás lo que le dije, ¿verdad?...**

 **_Gracias…**

 **_ ¿Ya lo tienes?**

 **_Si.**

 **_ Y... ¿Se lo darás hoy?**

Harry, orgulloso, colocó una pequeña caja azul de terciopelo sobre la mesa frente a su amigo…

 **_ ¿Tú qué crees?...**

 **FIN**

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


End file.
